Generally, polyester bicomponent fibers comprising poly(ethylene terephthalate) and poly(trimethylene terephthalate) are known. Such fibers are disclosed for example in U.S. Published patent application No. US2001/0055683. Such fibers have been used in woven fabrics, as disclosed in U.S. Published patent application No. 2003/0092339 and in Japanese Published Patent Application Nos. JP2002-004145, JP2001-303394, JP11-172545, JP2001-316923, JP2002-180354, and JP2002-1555449. However, such fabrics can have unnecessarily high proportions of polyester bicomponent fibers, and fabrics that use such fibers more efficiently are sought.